Total Drama Socks Episode 6
Socks Are Sins Rimie:Last time on Total Drama Socks, on day 7 Shelby/Spaz/Yoshi/Cool/Anna formed a final 5 alliance while on Day 13 an KKK alliance lead by Aaryn formed of Aaryn/Cracker/Gosama/Heather, and Pikajew leaving Jro,Kirby, and Teamdarkfag on the outs! Team Takis lost yet another challenge and all sights were set on Jro! Cool was ready to make a big move as Spaz/Shelby where getting to close! But it was Jro’s OTT antics that got him voted out unanimously! Find out what happens tonight! *Team Takis* Confessionals Yoshi:Last night we chose to take out Jro since he was just untrollable. Plus getting rid of Shelby would make Spaz wanna flip and Jro was already targeting Cool so there was no reason to trust him, while we know we can trust Shelby. End of Confessionals Anna:urg, so happy he finally gone. Shelby:ikr, he wes bed, leik when i meght benny ovila in ariazna. Anna:My cousin Ally told me about me Benny, I feel so bad that you had to live with him. Shelby:it wes fen, he desn’t toche me liek Aqua. Anna:Aqua build Ally. :( Shebly:Aqua builes me 3. ;( Confessionals Anna:I feel like me and Shelby are really close, i never thought a black girl from frozen would be friends with a Llama but it happened. Shelby:Aena nece. I’d take her on trep 3 brzil after this. End of confessionals *Team I.S* Cracker:Great play last night Aaryn. Aaryn:Thanks, i just did what I knew america would like. Confessionals Aaryn:I’m running this game right now and now I have time to have a little fun. I’m flirting with Cracker and he has better hair than David, plus he doesn’t do gay porn. End of confessionals Aaryn:You look kind of cute in that hat. Cracker:Thanks, you’re pretty hot when you leech a black. Aaryn:That the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me before. Cracker:I can treat you right girl. Aaryn:Really? Cracker:Yeah. Confessionals Aaryn:Okay he is really sweet and I can just see else tracking down mexicans and throwing them down the border together. <3 Cracker:Aaryn is pretty hot, and I can see us being together after this game is over. But right now I have a game to win and no chick will stop me from my goal. End of confessionals *Team Takis and Team I.S met up w/o Rimie* Shelby;wat going on? Spaz:I DO NET NOW HORNY!!!!!! Aaryn:Why are they here? Cracker:Bunch of dirty minorities. Heather:North Corlina. Confessionals Cool:Seeing no rimie and the other team I knew what was happening. It was the #Merge and I always dreamed about making the merge before. Yoshi:If this is a merge I’m kind of in a bad spot. It 7-5 to right so I need to find cracks in the other alliance to stay. End of confessionals Kirby:Guys look I found a note. Spaz:WAT IT SEY. Kirby:Congrats, you guys have merged! you guys will be living here now and will get a feast to it. Confessionals Kirby:It is about time that the merge happen, I wanna talk with the other team and see what they are planning on doing. Ik I’m at the bottom so now the time to make a move. Cool:It the first feast post jro and it is so great to no longer be force to hide all the food. There everything that you would want to eat here. End of confessionals Shelby:Oml, fresh grass. Spaz:Yo, Gosama pass the zebra. Gosama:Here *passes zebra* Heather:Yes turkey. Anna:*silps Starbucks* this is so good. Cool:I love this kong pa chicken. Cracker:tasty hamburgers. Aaryn:So guys enjoy talking about food. Gosama:I see you got rid of Jro, good job we never liked dirty biged News Jews. Yoshi:Yup, we been trying to vote him off for weeks but he kept finding idols. Kirby:Yeah idols can be hell. Cool:Yeah they can. *finds something in the vodka* Cool:Huh? Confessionals Cool:So i was drinking the vodka when an Idol clue fall out, i was excited. the numbers are 7-5 and an Idol would really help us. End Aaryn:So, Cool pass the vodka. Cool:Um, yeah okay. *puts clue in pocket and hands Aaryn the bottle. Aaryn:I remember this one time I pissed off this asian girl by drinking all the wins. Her name was Lyy in or some shit. Cool:You know I’m asian. Aaryn:Then why aren’t you making rice? Cool:Good point, Yoshi come help make some rice. Yoshi:Well okay. *They walk out* Confessionals Aaryn:After taking a while to see the other team, there a hispanic dinosaur who deny his race, an nigga, an clink, an llama, and a retarded tiger. I think I would of killed myself if I was on that team. Cool:I found that as a perfect getaway to show Yoshi the clue and to try to find the idol. End of confessionals Yoshi:So why did you want me to help make rice? Cool:I wanted to show you this. *shows clue* *Clues says If an idol what you seek, why not check near a cweek* Yoshi:We need to find this thing. Cool:Lets go look. *the two of them heads towards the cweek. Yoshi:Lets starts looking for this thing. Aaryn:Urg, how long does it take to make rice? Confessionals Aaryn:After leaving with Helen, i know how long it takes to cook a fucking pot of rice, and ik it isn’t that long. Yoshi:Me and Cool, has to find this idol. End Yoshi:Well I gotta go start the rice. Cool:Okay I’ll keep looking. *Yoshi goes to start rice* Cool:Maybe this idol is near the water. Confessionals Cool:So i went near the water to find this idol, i was looking under rocks, in holes in the sea when I saw something floating in the water when i went to grab it and. end Cool:*grabs it and open it up* You have found the idol, you can use it before the votes are read to stop the votes from you. Conf Cool:I found the idol! I can use this to save me and keep me moving forward. end *cool heads back as everyone else shows up* Gosama:So, where is this rice. Yoshi:It still being made. Aaryn:Try not to burn it, I don’t want to confused it for Anna. Anna:>.> Cool:Lets just wait till after the challenge to eat the rice. Gosama:I guess we can wait. Rimie:Come on in guys! *everyone enters challenge area. Rimie:Are you guys ready for today’s challenge! Cracker:Maybe if you said what it was. Rimie:Today challenge is special, the winner can not gets votes tonight! Cool:Just like #Survivor Aaryn:And like #BigBrother Anna:It nothing like big brother tho. Aaryn:Who guys niglets the right to speak? Rimie:SHUT UP! Anyways today challenge you will be trolling other wikis! Yoshi:Cool. Rimie:Everyone goes find a wiki and try not to be banned!, who ever lasts the longest without being banned will win! *At the main TD wiki, we see Teamdarkfag,Kirby,Anna, and Cool. Teamdarkfag:Oui, je suis finalement permis de parler. Ryan:Sorry this is an english only wiki so. *Bans Teamdarkfag* Anna:Yes, in Frozen we only spoke english. Cool:Anyways Kirby, let put the challenge on hold for a minute. Kirby:What do you mean? Cool:Tell us about your old team. Kirby:They're all a bunch of racists who put me at the bottom with no change of getting out of the bottom. Cool:You know, if you and Teamdarkfag filp to use we take over this game and we could get them out one by one. Kirby:I’d like that. Cool:Who would you like to get rid of first? Kirby:Aaryn, that bitch is the leader of the alliance. Ryan:No cussing. *bans Kirby* Conf Cool:I think I did a good job of getting him to flip. Kirby:If I do filp i might be able to find cracks in that alliance. End *Meanwhile we see Gosama and Pikajew join Milk’s wiki* Gosama:Have you guys heard of ISIS? Tyler:Wat is ISIS? Gosama:The best thing in existence. Pikajew:Me, and him are both part of ISIS. Brady:Tell us about it. Gosama:Isis is s an Islamic extremist terrorist organization controlling territory in Iraq and Syria, and, according to some sources, Libya and Nigeria. The group also has operates or has affiliates in other many parts of the world.31 and Southeast Asia.3132 Pikajew:Also they It claims religious, political and military authority over all Muslims Worldwide and that "the legality of all emirates, groups, states, and organisations, becomes null by the expansion of the khilāfah's caliphate's authority and arrival of its troops to their areas".35Welly:Sounds cool! Brady:Where can I sign up for ISIS? Tyler:Count me. Gosama:Right here sign this form *they sign it* *SkyFan has join the chat* Tyler:He freddie. 05:Hi Derpy:You should sign up for ISIS! Lego:Yes it is really cool! 05:What ISIS. Gosama:it claims religious, political and military authority over all Muslims Worldwide and that "the legality of all emirates, groups, states, and organisations, becomes null by the expansion of the khilāfah's [caliphate's authority and arrival of its troops to their areas".35[36 Freddie:These guys sounds like troll to me. Lego:SHUT YOUR MANLY ASS UP. Gosama:OH DAYYYYYYMMMMMMMM 05:There trolls *Bans Gosama and Pikajew* Derpy:I’m sorry Freddy but that was power abuse so *Bans 05* *meanwhile Heather,Cracker,Shelby, and Spaz joins My Little Pony Friendship is magic wiki* Shelby:Hai gays. Ethan:MODS! Mod:Sorry, no new users *bans all 4 of them* *Yoshi and Aaryn shows up at Death Fannon wiki* Wind:Urg not more trolls. Aaryn:At least we are not homobic. Yoshi:You hate gays. Wind:I do not! Aaryn:Yes you do. Yoshi:Prove it. Wind:How?????? *meanwhile at td wiki* Cool:Anna, you know if don’t say anything, we can win. Anna:Hell yeah nigga. Ryan:No racism *bans Anna* Cool:Well, at least I can I still win. Ryan:Win what? Cool:Socks. Ryan:No sucks. *bans Cool* *Back at Death fannon wiki* Wind:How do I prove I’m not homobic? Yoshi:I’m gay. Wind:Well, um ……. *bans Yoshi* Aaryn:Holly shit I win. *Everyone goes back to the camp. Rimie:Aaryn wins the challenge! *Everyone claps but Kirby* Rimie:Okay guys, goes back to camp! Tonight we vote someone off, you can’t vote off Aaryn! Confessinals Kirby:I was so pissed when Aaryn won, cuz i was planning on filping and voting her off. Now idk what I should do. I need to go back to camp and think of something to do quick. End of confessinals *They all had back to camp as the two allainces met up* Gosama:Yo, good job today Aaryn. Kirby:Yeah you did great. Aaryn:Well, thanks guys, we got the numbers lets just all stick togther. Kirby:Deal. Gosama:Yeah, there no reason, for any of else to go with *barfs* them. Cracker:So who do we pick? I’m kind of leaning to the ching chonger. Aaryn:I kind of want to get rid of Yoshi, I hate people who lie about there race, the most. Pikajew:*gulps* Confessinals Pikajew:If they find out about me, I’m done for, I need to keep it a serect. Gosama:I wonder why Pikajew gulped like that. End of confessinals Heather:I gud w/ teht. Aaryn:Good, so all agree. Kirby:Yup. Confessinal Kirby:I’m not 100% with them yet, I need to listen to the other side. End of confessinals *Yoshi,Anna,Spaz,Shelby, and Cool are gathered up. Shelby:So who we vete? Cool:We are wating for someone. *Kirby and Fag joins them* Kirby:Hey guys so what the plan? Yoshi:Since, you’re the swing vote we will let you chose. Confessinals Yoshi:Since Kirby could be filping, we have to try everything to make him feel safe with us, inculding chosing the vote. Kirby:My old tribe, never let me chose what to do, never! End Kirby:Well, Cracker is Aaryn’s right hand man. They do everything toghter. Cool:There a power couple. Kirby:You got it. Spaz:SOOOO WE VETE CRACKER THEN. Shelby:Shhhh, not so loud, veting srect. Spaz:SRRY. Cool:I’m good with that, all in. Kirby:Yes. *Aaryn overhears Spaz and notices them toghter. Conf. Aaryn:This can’t be good. I don’t trust Kirby not to filp, I need to come up with a back up plan. End *They leave when Aaryn comes up to someone* Aaryn:We need to talk. Shelby:bouy wat? Aaryn:Bout this vote. Shelby:Oh. Aaryn:Shelby, you know Yoshi, like Benny is a mexican. Shelby:He is? Aaryn:Yup, I think you should vote for him. Shelby:rlly? Aaryn:Yes. Conf. Aaryn:I think I did a good job getting to her. Shelby:Yoshi been lying to me whole time. Filping from tekis is a beg muve, i gette thenk bout it. end Heather:*cris* Kirby:Heather, why are you crying? Heather:Cuz I miss north carilna. I wanna quit. Kirby:Really, you shouldn’t quit. Heather:But I want to. Confs Heather:I hete her, i’m redey 3 go. i jest wena go. I asked peeps to vote me out, I hope they listen. Kirby:Heather really wanna go, but I don’t know if I want her to go yet. end Kirby:Can’t you just hang in there, we are half way there. Heather:No, I cen’t I ned 3 go. Conf. Kirby:The thing is, heather is not a treath moving forward at all. It the merge and I wanna get rid of a power player. Have it be Yoshi, or Cracker I havn’t picked yet. I am the swing vote tonight and I chose who goes. Who ever go tonight, they won’t be expecting it tonight. End Rimie:Welcome in guys! The 12 of you will vote, who ever gets voted out will be banned from chat! Lets get the voting starting *Everyone heads up to vote* Cracker:*Holding up Yoshi’s name* It would still be in, if you didn’t lie. Yoshi:*holding up cracker’s name* Racism will get you no where in life, remeber that. Kirby:*name isn’t shown* This is what you get. Shelby:I gorget hew 3 vete, i leleme, we den’t use pens. *Darws a picture of who she voting* Rimie:I’ll go tally the votes, if anyone has an idol now would be the time to play it! Cool:*doesn’t play it. Rimie:Okay! First vote Cracker! Yoshi! 1 vote Cracker, 1 vote Yoshi Cracker! Yoshi! 2 votes Cracker, 2 votes Yoshi Yoshi! 3 votes Yoshi, 2 Cracker! Cracker! 3 votes Yoshi, 3 Cracker! Cracker! 4 votes Cracker!, 3 Yoshi! Yoshi! 4 votes Yoshi!, 4 votes Yoshi! Cracker! 5 votes Cracker!, 4 votes Yoshi! Yoshi! We are tied 5 votes Yoshi, 5 votes Cracker 2 votes left! Heather! That 5 votes Yoshi, 5 Votes Cracker, 1 vote Heather, 1 vote left! Sixth person voted off! Yoshi! #Blindside Yoshi:What the fuck? Kirby:How I voted Cracker. Cracker:Did ya know. Shelby:*looks down in shame* Aaryn: :), see ya know you mexican. Yoshi:Hey I am not a mexican! Rimie:But you are out! *Rimie has banned Yoshi from chat* Always wanted to do that, 11 are left, what will happen next time! Rimie:Next time on socks! Cool is ready for some revenge! Cool:Well why did you filp huh? Shelby:4 fun i guese Cool:These people needs payback! Rimie:And everyone fears the idol! Kirby:We need to find this thing. Cool:I already have it. Kirby:I could sell him out right here. Final Words Yoshi:I’m not sure who fliped, or why. I feel like we could of been the final 7, but whatever I guess I don’t need adminship. Vaction in Baja everybody. End Votes Heather:Heather Cracker:Kirby,Cool,Yoshi,Anna,Fag Yoshi:Aaryn,Cracker,Gosama,Pikajew,Spaz,Shelby